Hitherto, there is known a drip-proof device for an escalator, which is to be mounted to an escalator including a machine room having an opening portion for allowing entry and exit of a maintenance worker and a floor plate for opening and closing the opening portion. The drip-proof device for an escalator is mounted in the machine room, and includes gutters configured to receive water having intruded into the machine room through the opening portion so as to prevent water having intruded into the machine room from dripping in the machine room (for example, see Patent Literature 1).